Laut Dan Rambutmu Sama-sama Cantik
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Kedua makhluk tampan dan cantik ini terdiam satu sama lain, "eh, Alba… tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memanggilmu Alba?" tanya Souji masih sedikit malu-malu.


**Seluruh karakter didalam fic ini adalah milik sang pengarang.**

**Saia hanya membuat fic ini dikarenakan rasa suka saia**

**Maka fic ini terbentuk**

**Karena itu- *author dilempar ke jurang karena kebanyakan ceramah**

**Oke ini Fic Yaoi ketiga saia, sesuai keinginan saia yang berimajinasi AlbaxSouji.**

**So, here we go**

**Laut Dan Rambutmu Sama-sama Cantik**

**Souji POV**

Aku berkeliling sekolah sore itu, berharap menemukan seseorang. Tapi tak ada siapapun disini, jelas saja ini kan sudah jam pulang sekolah, buat apa berdiam diri di tempat ini?

Hari itu tak kusangka masih ada anak yang tinggal di sekolah sampai selarut ini, ia termenung didalam sebuah kelas yang sepi. Aku benar-benar terkesima menatapnya, bahkan mungkin aku tak berkedip saat menatapnya. Rambut biru laut yang terurai lurus dan panjang, kulit putih yang mulus, wajah yang cantik.

Tak kusadari aku menatapnya cukup lama, sampai ia menghampiriku, "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut nan merdu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedikit melamun," jawabku tertawa malu, "kau belum pulang? Ah maaf, namaku Souji, Souji Okita. Salam kenal" aku menjulurkan tanganku dengan gugupnya.

"Namaku Albafica," jawabnya dengan senyum, oh manis sekali, "iya, aku masih ingin disini sedikit lebih lama," ia menatap sekeliling dengan mata birunya yang bening. "Oh iya Souji, kau sedang apa disini? Belum pulang juga?" tanya Albafica menatapku.

**Albafica POV**

"Oh iya Souji, kau sedang apa disini? Belum pulang juga?" tanyaku pada lelaki dengan rambut coklat dan matanya yang berwarna hijau garnet cantik sekali.

"Aku? Aku rasa hanya ingin melihat-lihat, aku kira sudah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ternyata masih," ia tersenyum, polos sekali. Dan manis, entah kenapa aku berpikir begitu.

Dan kenapa melihat lelaki ini aku jadi sedih saat mengingat, seminggu lagi aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Sekolah yang penuh kenangan ini.

"Hei! kau tak apa-apa, Albafica?" tanyanya agak mengguncang-guncang tubuhku, saat aku melamun.

Sedikit kaget atas guncangan itu, "ah, tidak ada apa-apa…" jawabku jadi agak gugup dan memerah saat mengetahui jarak wajah kami hanya satu centi saja. Kenapa aku begini? Kami ini sesama lelaki, walau banyak yang bilang aku lebih cantik dari perempuan. Tapi aku ini lelaki tulen.

Sepertinya ia sadar wajahku yang memerah dan sedikit menjauh, "hmm, ma, maaf…" ia juga terlihat gugup, dan kulihat wajahnya pun ikut memerah.

**Normal POV**

Kedua makhluk tampan dan cantik ini terdiam satu sama lain, "eh, Alba… tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memanggilmu Alba?" tanya Souji masih sedikit malu-malu.

Albafica terlihat mengangguk pelan membuat pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata sewarna hijau garnet itu tersenyum senang.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar? Sebentar lagi penjaga akan datang, berbahaya jika kita masih disini," Souji dengan wajah malu-malu-in *author ditebas Souji* ia mengajak Albafica jalan.

Terlihat rona merah diwajahnya, ia mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah malu dan imut.

Kedua makhluk serasi ini berjalan-jalan ditengah kota, memperhatikan sekeliling, orang sekitar pun menatap mereka berdua dengan takjub. Betapa cantik dan tampannya kedua makhluk ini.

"… Alba, kita kelaut yuk," Souji mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah yang masih malu-malu.

Albafica tersenyum, dan meraih tangan Souji, "ayo." Jawabnya singkat, dan jawaban itu cukup membuat Souji tersenyum senang sekali.

**Souji POV**

Laut biru yang luas, cantik secantik makhluk yang berada disampingku sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya yang putih mulus itu tersirat kesedihan yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Alba… ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat sedih sekali," aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

Albafica menatapku sebentar lalu kembali menatap lautan yang biru, "aku akan pindah dari kota ini. Seminggu lagi," jawabnya dengan nada lirih yang sedih.

'Pindah?' sesaat itu pikiranku langsung melayang, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa akan kehilangan dirinya.

"Orang tuaku akan dipindah tugaskan. Aku tak mau berpisah dari kota ini, dari sekolah dan teman-teman. Juga tak ingin berpisah dari… dirimu" ia menatapku dengan wajah cantik yang sedihnya.

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, "Alba…?" aku tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Sejam lalu, kami baru saja bertemu dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah getaran yang berbeda dari biasanya saat melihat dirinya termenung di kelas yang sepi.

"Alba… aku…" aku tak tahu harus apa, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Kulumat dengan panas bibir merah mudanya yang mungil, kumainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

**Albafica POV**

Aku sedikit terkejut saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dan dilumat olehnya, oleh lelaki dengan rambut coklat dan mata senada dengan hijau garnet yang indah.

Tak kulepas kesempatan ini, aku pun balik menciumnya dengan panas. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sekitar satu jam yang lalu kami baru saja bertemu didalam kelas yang sepi. Tapi aku merasa dia berbeda.

Kubiarkan lidahnya menari liar didalam mulutku dan berpindah ke leher putihku. Oh betapa aku sangat menginginkan lelaki ini, lelaki yang sejam lalu baru saja kukenal.

Tak lama kemudian ia menghentikan aksinya, menatapku dan berkata, "mau ikut aku sebentar?" tanyanya, matanya serius menatapku. Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan.

Seketika itu juga, tangannya menarikku. Ia membawaku entah kemana, hingga kami kembali ke sekolah, "sekolah? Mau apa disini, Souji?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sekarang, para penjaga sudah pulang semua. Tempat ini satu-satunya yang paling sepi sekarang… ayo…" ia kembali menarikku ke dalam.

Ya, memang saat ini sekolah adalah tempat yang paling sepi karena para penjaga sudah pulang semua. Tapi mau apa ditempat seperti ini? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

**Normal POV**

Keduanya pun berjalan dilorong sekolah hingga mereka menghentikan langkahnya didepan ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Souji… ada apa?" tanya Albafica menatap Souji dengan lekatnya, tapi tak dijawab oleh pemuda itu.

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam, Souji menyalakan lampu dan mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Souji… kenapa kau kun-!" tanpa mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibir Albafica sudah tertawan oleh bibir Souji yang semakin panas melumatnya. Memainkan lidahnya kembali.

Tangannya berkeliaran nakal memasuki kemeja yang dipakai Albafica sekarang, mengelus perut dan punggung pemuda berambut biru panjang ini, hingga akhirnya ia pun melepaskan kemeja sekolah Albafica dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

Wajah Albafica memerah saat Souji pun menanggalkan kemeja yang ia pakai, mendekati Albafica yang semakin gugup dan malu, "Alba. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya menatap wajah Albafica yang sudah merah seperti tomat.

Dengan agak gemetar Albafica mengangguk pelan, sekali lagi ia merasakan bibirnya tertawan oleh bibir Souji yang semakin liar. Tangan kanannya memainkan puting Albafica yang mulai mengeras.

Seketika itu juga Albafica mendesah pelan, napasnya memburu. Sedangkan lidah Souji kini menari di leher jenjang nan putih milik Albafica.

Napas Albafica semakin memburu saat Souji menemukan dan menyentuh tempat sensitifnya. "So…Souji…" wajahnya semakin merah padam, ia menikmati tempo permainan Souji.

Pelan, tangan Souji memainkan batang sensitif milik pemuda dengan rambut biru terang panjang ini. Membuatnya mendesah kencang, dan sesekali mengerang pelan. Melepas celana panjang dan boxer yang dipakai Albafica juga miliknya sendiri, melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Sedangkan bibirnya menciumi dada bidang Albafica, menggigit puting merah muda Albafica hingga ia harus mengerang kembali, "Sou…Souji… aku…!" cairan hangat keluar dari bagian sensitif milik Albafica.

Souji tersenyum, "cepat sekali kau mencapai klimaks, Albafica," ia kembali melumat bibir dan lidah Albafica. Seraya ia memasukkan bagian sensitifnya kedalam tubuh Albafica hingga pemuda dengan surai biru laut ini mengerang kerasnya.

Dengan tempo lambat, Souji menggerakkan tubuhnya, memburu napasnya. Hingga ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya, melumat bibir dan lidah Albafica dan memainkan putingnya.

Tempo permainan Souji semakin cepat sampai mata Albafica terbelalak lebar merasakan cairan keluar dari milik Souji masuk kedalam dirinya sebagian dan sebagian lagi mengalir keluar, karena terlalu banyak. Begitu juga dari bagian sensitifnya, mengalir keluar sangat banyak.

Keduanya memburu napasnya masing-masing, Albafica terkulai lemas diranjang ruang kesehatan, sedangkan Souji duduk disebelahnya, "aku menyukaimu, Albafica" ujarnya pelan dengan senyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Souji."

_**(Dua Bulan Berlalu)**_

**Albafica POV**

Sudah dua bulan, aku tak bertemu dengannya, bahkan surat-surat yang kukirim padanya tidak dibalas. Ada apa dengannya? Aku jadi khawatir dan gelisah.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi liburan, kembali ke kota dan mencarinya. Mencari orang yang kusayangi itu.

Tapi, aku tak menemukan apapun, hingga aku bertemu dengan teman-teman lama. Kutanya saja pada mereka.

"Apa? Souji Okita? Oh anak lelaki itu ya? Ia meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu karena penyakit Tuberkulosisnya" temanku bernama Tenma justru memberitahukan berita terburuk yang tak ingin aku dengar.

"Apa? Tuberkulosis?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dengan segera kulesatkan kakiku menuju sekolah, ruang kesehatan dimana kami melakukannya.

Masih terasa, masih terasa bibirnya di bibirku. Setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi Souji?" aku tak sanggup membendung kesedihanku lagi.

Dua bulan tak bertemu dengannya, dia bahkan tak cerita padaku bahwa ia mempunyai Tuberkulosis. Jahat. Kejam kau Souji.

Dengan langkah gontai, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasnya, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana ia duduk. Souji, hawa keberadaannya masih melekat ditempat ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat secarik kertas disebuah laci, meja kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Surat? Tanpa ragu aku membuka dan membacanya. Ini tulisan Souji.

'For Alba

Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, nyawaku hanya sebentar didunia ini.

Maaf juga tak pernah membertitahukanmu soal penyakitku ini. Ini memalukan, aku tak ingin kau bersedih karena aku.

Berbahagialah Alba.

Aku akan terus berada disampingmu selalu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu

Your Love, Souji'

Itulah isi surat yang ditulis oleh Souji untuk Albafica. Air mata Albafica sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia menangis sekerasnya setelah membaca surat itu.

Tapi tangisannya berhenti, saat ia mendengar suara yang menggema ditelinganya.

'Jangan menangis, Albafica'

**END**

**Kaga: wookkkeh! Ini fandom saia. AlbaxSouji, wuaaaahhhh kesampaian juga akhirnya, hahahaha.**

**Albafica: Degel! Kubunuh anakmu!**

**Degel: *hanya bisa geleng-gelen kepala***

**Souji: waaaah ternyata aku liar sekali ya? Hmmm**

**Kaga: reviewnya ya, onegaishimasu**

**Sayounara, arigatougozaimasu**


End file.
